Una estufa me atacó!
by vampiritha de la arena
Summary: one-shot.Aún recuerdo lo sola q estaba dsd q se fue...Cuando volvió había madurado como para prdonar... Pro stamos juntos y n nuestro anivrsario le prepararé la mejor cna que haya probado! D vdd Sakura logrará cocinar bn?xq el title s d estufa? n.n


_**Wo0ola!! Bueno0o0 pues este es un one-shot sasusaku de mi invención para ustedez!!!!,**_

_**Eso sii q quedde bn klaro0 q Naruto no me pertenece, de lo contrario0o Matsurii no existiría iii io0 estaría casada cn Gaara, o cn Sasuke o cn Neji, o Naruto, o Shikamaru, o Kakashi, o Minato, o Shino, o Kiba o co0on todo0z!**_

_**Graciiaz a diio0z le pertenece al grande… al podero0zo, al increíble Kishi!!!!**_

_**Espero0 q lez guUzte!!! Es un poco0 seriio al principio, pues debo aclarar cómo termiinaro0n junto0oz, pero0 la estufa wo0ow! eiia deberiia ser la pro0tago0niizta!**_

**Atacada por mí estufa**

Hacía exactamente un año desde que mi vida cambió completamente para bien…

Mi sueño se había convertido en realidad, aún no puedo creer cómo es que sucedió, un día Sasuke regresó a Konoha. Lo primero que hizo fue buscarme, se veía realmente cansado.

Su torso estaba al descubierto y sudor corría de su frente cuando lo vi. A decir verdad se veía muy bien, millones de veces mejor que cuando éramos niños y yo lo idolatraba como si fuera mi dios personal. Yo me encontraba entrenando, en el campo de entrenamiento (valga la redundancia) de antaño… Naruto estaba de misión en un país que sólo dios sabía donde se encontraba, me sentía sola…

Lanzaba kunais y shurikens hacia blancos de árboles sin éxito alguno… podría ser la mejor ninja médico después de Tsunade, y tener una fuerza descomunal que asustaría a cualquiera, pero por más que intentaba, no podía mejorar ni un poco en el arte de lanzar armas, nunca daba en el blanco uu

Me senté en el cálido suelo, hacía mucho calor y necesitaba refrescarme.

Mientras tomaba un trapo de la mochila que utilizaba para entrenar, comencé a pensar en el hecho de que, a pesar de tener amigos, y a Tsunade que se convirtió en algo así como una madre para mí, aún sentía ese vacío en el pecho que me hacía sentir la persona más desdichada del mundo, cosa que odiaba pues era muy egoísta de mi parte decir eso con toda la gente que me quería…

Mientras humedecía con una gran cantidad de agua que vaciaba de mi cantimplora ese trapo, hacía una analogía de mi vida, cómo es que todo en mi vida se me escurría de las manos, todo lo que quería terminaba abandonándome, incluso Naruto pronto me dejaría de nuevo…un vacío mas en mi patético corazón. Conforme el agua caía podía ver como se iba mi vida sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, cómo todos esos años de práctica se habían ido volando sin que de verdad me superara como persona, nunca logré superar que me abandonara…

Una vez que el trozo de tela estaba empapado en agua, lo exprimí sobre mi cabeza para refrescarme, y también para desahogar toda mi frustración interna, pues nadie de los que me rodeaban sabía que me sentía así… Sería una malagradecida si sólo pensara y hablara de mí y mis problemas con ellos, bastante trabajo les doy con soportarme y aceptarme como soy…

Retorcía aquél trozo como si con el agua que cayera sobre mí egresara el tiempo perdido, como si pudiera volver al momento en que se marchó y ésta vez de verdad pudiera detenerlo… pero claro, ¿Cómo alguien como yo podría ser apreciada por alguien como él? Fuerte, prepotente, inteligente, altanero, hábil, egoísta y sumamente atractivo…

Me dolía pensar que nunca vio lo que había en mí, que se fue sin conocer, sin darme la oportunidad de presentarle a la verdadera Sakura…claro que había madurado desde entonces, pero él era algo que nunca superaría.

Mientras el agua resbalaba por mi rostro, y mechones empapados se adherían a él, patéticas y lastimeras lágrimas salían de mis ojos… y me preguntaba por qué

-¿Por qué duele tanto tu ausencia? ¿Por qué duele que siempre me odiaras?

Sí, estaba segura de que siempre me había odiado, se encargó de demostrarlo con su trato. Y por su culpa, a mis diecisiete años seguía llorando, seguía lamentándome como una niñita

Rendida por el trabajo realizado y emocionalmente desecha recargué mi peso sobre mis brazos y mis piernas terminaron separadas y rendidas. Y esas malditas gotas sinónimo de un momento de debilidad caían sin control desapareciendo en la tierra

Pasados unos minutos me levanté, y cuando lo hice sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo y no pude evitar estremecerme. Me sentía observada por alguien, y su chacra era muy poderoso, incluso para mí que si bien no era la mejor, por lo menos era una jounin promedio.

Me puse en guardia con un kunai en la mano por si era necesario. El tipo era increíblemente rápido, pues cuando me di cuenta estaba justo detrás de mí. Intenté girarme para tomarlo por sorpresa y descubrir de quién se trataba, pero de nuevo fue más rápido que yo. Con una mano tapó mi boca y con la otra me tomó por las caderas, con una mano intenté que dejara mis labios libres para hablar, pero la posición en que me dejó era demasiado incómoda como para usar chacra y propinarle un buen golpe. Noté su aroma, era embriagador, me pareció familiar, más era tan masculino y atractivo al olfato que no identifiqué quién era.

-Te soltaré si prometes no hacer escándalo- me dijo

Abrí de golpe los ojos mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. No podía ser, ¿Acaso era él?

Me soltó y pude comprobarlo… Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a Konoha, pero la pregunta era por qué

-¿Ha qué has venido?- dije con cierto resentimiento, aún sufría por él, no era tan inmadura como para olvidarlo todo y correr a sus brazos

-Cumplí mi venganza… ahora no tengo motivos para estar lejos de aquí

-Y qué quieres que haga ¿Qué te felicite?

-Sakura… vaya que has cambiado-dijo con un peculiar tono de voz- ¿Tanto me detestas?

-Yo nunca podría hacerlo, has sido tú quien siempre me lastimó, y después me abandonaste siendo que daba todo por ti- dije con recelo

-Cuando te pones así eres una molestia-contestó

-¿Por qué Sasuke, por qué siempre me has lastimado? ¿Por qué siempre me has odiado?- Mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse de nuevo

-Jamás te odiaría… y sobre lastimarte, teníamos doce años, no sabía lo que hacía

- Pues yo sí sabía lo que hacías, bajar más mi autoestima de lo que ya estaba, y al final me dejaste, te rogué, lloré por que te quedaras, por que no me abandonaras y no te importó

-Sakura, he vuelto y no me pienso ir, estos últimos años me han servido para darme cuenta de que fui un estúpido al dejarte así, y es difícil para mí, pero quería pedirte perdón por haberte lastimado tanto

Solo lloraba

-Permíteme demostrarte que he cambiado-me abrazó a modo de consuelo mientras yo trataba de evitarlo, pero al final me dejé llevar

Entre sollozos correspondí el abrazo, tal vez decía la verdad…

Pasaron meses y él me trataba mejor de lo que nadie me hubiera tratado jamás, se convirtió en mi amigo, mi confidente, mi consejero… cuando me di cuenta estaba enamorada de él… de nuevo

Se dedicó a sanar las heridas que él mismo provocó, y yo se lo permití, después de todo esta vez era diferente. Ésta vez el me quería

__________________________________________________________________

Es difícil creer que hoy cumpliríamos un año de novios…

Era la chica más feliz del mundo, no había nada que estuviera mal en mi vida, y el día de hoy le prepararía la mejor cena de su vida.

Estaba decidida a hacer de esa noche algo inolvidable

Compré los víveres para preparar la comida favorita de Sasuke…

Spaguetti sería la entrada y haría pavo relleno como plato fuerte; como postre, en nuestra recámara encontraría fresas junto a una pequeña fuente de chocolate, y lo que siguiera de postre no sería precisamente comida…

Hinata que era una gran cocinera me dio consejos para preparar todo, incluso estuvo al teléfono indicándome paso a paso cada procedimiento.

Gracias a ella todo estaba perfecto.

No me pude resistir y probé el spaguetti de la olla, sabía exquisito, así que con una sonrisa triunfante me dediqué a preparar el relleno del pavo

Cuando lo terminé comencé a ponerlo con mucho cuidado dentro del pavo, debo admitir que no era una tarea que me agradara mucho, pero tendría una muy grata recompensa al final de la noche jeje nn

Sasuke estaba de misión, pero prometió llegar para las nueve de la noche, exactamente la hora en que debería estar listo el pavo

Cuando termine de rellenarlo, me dirigí al horno de la estufa, lo abrí con cuidado y cierta desconfianza, pues en mi vida había usado ese artefacto y temía que tuviera algo que reclamarme, como cucarachas saliendo de ahí o que simplemente la puerta se cayera por falta de uso T.T

Pero nada de eso sucedió, tal vez no seríamos los más íntimos amigos, pero parecía que si no me metía con él, el horno no se metería conmigo…

Metí el pavo en él y lo cerré la puerta tranquilamente.

¿Hinata dijo 400 grados Celsius o Fahrenheit?, bueno, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Utilicé el que estaba puesto en el horno…

Subí a cambiarme de ropa, había comprado para la ocasión un vestido negro, gran escote y sin tirantes que se pegaba a mi cuerpo, largo y abierto de la pierna derecha, sabía que le encantaría a Sasuke, me maquillé delineando mis ojos, usando un poco de sombra negra, pero muy poca, y pinté mis labios casi rojos.

Bajé a ver cómo le iba al pavo dentro de ese horno del que tanto desconfiaba, se veía bien, aunque había aumentado de tamaño, quién sabe, tal vez era normal…

Estaba tan concentrada vigilando al pavo que no noté cuando ese hombre que me volvía loca me abrazó por la cintura… había llegado antes de lo planeado, pero total…

El pavo estaba listo

-Sasu, ve a la mesa a sentarte, ahora te sirvo la cena- dije mientras le di un fugaz beso en los labios

El obedeció y yo me dediqué a sacar el gigantesco e inflado pavo del horno.

Cuando lo recargué en la puerta del horno, para sujetarlo mejor, el pavo comenzó a moverse de una forma extraña, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar explotó sobre mí…

Me encontraba cubierta de pavo y relleno, mi vestido estaba arruinado

¡Y todo por ese maldito horno!

Cuando Sasuke escuchó la explosión, corrió de prisa para ver que había ocurrido, y encontró ¡a una novia empavada!

-Vaya querida, parece que la cocina no se te da muy bien…- dijo con su sonrisa de superioridad

Yo armé un puchero enorme ante su comentario

-Pues si no te gusta no probarás mi spaguetti, además ¡esa estufa me odia! ¡Claro, como nunca usé ese horno!

-Saku, sabes que es broma, me encanta lo que cocinas

-Pero esa estufa arruinó nuestra noche- dije con otro puchero de tristeza

-Claro que no… sólo la hizo mas apetecible-dijo con un tono bastante seductor

Acto seguido besó mis labios, al principio fue un tierno beso, pero fue volviéndose más salvaje y lleno de pasión…

Tal vez no necesitaríamos esperar al postre para la diversión…

Las caricias se hicieron más intensas, Sasuke me levantó y me sentó en la barra sin parar de besarme y acariciarme.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, esa estufa me había hecho un favor, se lo agradecería cocinando más a menudo, pero por ahora eso no importa mucho…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ha acabado0o0!!_

_sto0o0ii feliiz xq se me ocurrio0o0 aiier a las 12 y no me acosté hasta termiinarlo0 _

_jeje_

_n.n_

_como a la 1:30 o 2:00_

_Xico0os espero0 q les haya guztado0o0!!!_

_Ha sido un poco corto, pero0 si kiieren podría hacerlo fiic, y empezar desde el principio0 explicando0 y escribiiendo0 situacio0ones sobre como0 sasuke la conkisto0, cómo Sakura sufrio0, cómo fue ese año de novio0s, y qué paso0 después… no kieren saber como paso0 la noxe Saku??? Jejeje_

_Creo0 q el fiic daría para mas sii se hiciiera una versiio0n larga :D pero0o eso0 ustedez lo0 deciidiiran!!_

_Está en sus mano0o0s y xfiis dejen reviews!!! Recuerden q_

_Los reviews so0n el aliimento0 de un fiic!! n.n_

_Claro q el fiic kmbiiaria de categoriia _

_Si kieren q la haga fiic largo0 solo0 diiganmelo y con muxo0 guzto0 lo haré!!! n.n_

_Demo0 arigato0 x leerme_

_Lo0os ama:_

_**Vampirita de la arena **__Sayonara!!!_


End file.
